Whispers of the Moon
by art-attacks
Summary: All Yuki wanted for Halloween was to get her brother back. He was stolen a year ago to the day. Determined to get him back, she goes right to the person she knows can't refuse her request. Len, living in hiding, only tries to protect his most precious thing. Somethings are best left unsaid. Will he risk everything to help this determined little girl in a princess outfit?


Whispers of the Moon

* * *

><p>He weaves in and out of closely packed kids that picked and poked at their candy. His hair was blonde, poking up in random tuffs and falling loosely from the high ponytail. He bobbed his head to the raging music that thrummed from the black headphones that clamped over his ears. His hands were shoved deep into his gray sweatshirt pockets as his blue eyes were trained ahead. He presses his lips together and a pink bubble expands before popping with a snap. He leans back slightly on his longboard before it comes to a slow. A winding hill stood before him, a large looming house towered at the very top. A small home. A tiny golden cat jumps, clawing up the boys sweatshirt before nestling onto his shoulder.<p>

"Len?" she mews. The boy pushes his headphones back, letting them fall against his shoulders. The music hummed from the headphones.

"Yes?" he muses as he kicks up his longboard.

"Are we going tonight?" she purrs excitedly. Len laughs at her before nuzzling against the tiny cat.

"Just because it's Halloween you assume I'll give into those idiotic rumors don't you?" he snickers. The small cat bows slightly in embarrassment.

"E-excuse me!" a tiny voice yelps. The boy blinks before cocking his head to the side.

"Well what do we have here..?" he muses as he turns. A tiny girl blinked up at him. Her brown hair pulled into pigtails as she stared up at Len with a determined gaze.

"What can I help you with?" he asks, looking down on her. She looks away, fidgeting with her princess dress before turning back and holding her hand up.

"I-I have a wish!" she stammers as she unclenches her fist to expose a single piece of candy and coin. Len purses his lips in thought before snatching up the offering. He tears the suckers wrapper off before popping it into his mouth.

"What do you think Rin? Are you up for some work?" he asks as he flips the coin in the air. The cat scampers down his arm before jumping. She lands on the ground and circles the small girl, rubbing against her legs.

"She seems fine." the cat purrs. The small girl jumps to the side in shock as Len recaptures the coin. He flips it again, the coin freezes in midair before exploding into dust.

"Your wish is our command." Len says as he kneels down to the small girls height. He grabs the stick and pops the sucker out of his mouth.

"What is it you want girl?" he asks.

"My names Yuki! And..AND I want my brother back!" she yelps. The boy blinks and freezes.

"Back?" he asks.

"He was stolen by a witch last year! And I want him back!" she whispers. Len jumps back, pointing the sucker at the small cat.

"You said she seemed fine!" he yells threateningly. The cat hisses at him.

"She did! You can't blame this all on me!"

"We aren't taking the wish!" Len snaps at the little girl.

"You already took my coin and candy! You can't discard my wish!" the small girl shrieks. Len curses under his breath before letting his longboard drop, he snaps his fingers and it condenses before expanding. Exposing a long slim broomstick. Len kicks it up in disgust as he jumps onto it, standing on it as if it was a longboard.

"Come Rin." he orders, the tiny golden cat jumps up, scrambling to grab hold of the broom. Len looks at the girl in distaste.

"Are you coming or no?" he sniffs in annoyance. The tiny girl shudders before climbing onto the broom. Her legs hang over and Len glances around before the broom lurches forward. She almost falls off, but quickly grips the wooden handle. People ignored the duo on the broom, it was almost like they weren't even there.

"W-where are we going?!" she gasps. Len easily stirs the broom, snapping his fingers. The front door of the old house creaks open in protest. They whiz into the house and up the stairs before coming to a halt outside a door.

"Rin. You shouldn't come." he cautions. The tiny cat huffs and Len sighs.

"It's dangerous and you-" he turns to the small girl. "Close your eyes and look away."

"What?! Why?" she demands. Len raises an eyebrow at her protest.

"You can stay here." he snips. The girl huffs in annoyance before closing her eyes and turning away from the door. Len makes a hand motion and the door creaks open. Exposing the room and it's single mirror.

"Hold your breath." Len says lowly as the broom takes off towards the glass. There's a crashing sound as they come to a floating stillness. Len relaxes as the water seems to curl around him before he narrows his eyes and steadies the broom. There's a second of silence before they break through the surface. Still water mirrors them back.

"You can open your eyes now." Len says softly. Yuki gasps for air as she holds a hand over her heart. The seconds of in the inbetween felt like mer seconds to Len, as for he was returning. It must've felt like minutes to Rin and Yuki. Len plops down on the broom as he swirls his tongue over the sweet sucker.

"So. Now that we did the easy part, who are we looking for?" he asks as he stares over the glassy water.

"My brother! He...was taken by a green haired witch." she says softly.

"Gre- RIN!" Len snaps angrily as he gaze turns to the golden cat. Rin twitches her ears.

"Don't yell at me." she huffs. Len massages his temple in annoyance.

"Does she have..pigtails?" he asks.

"She did! How did you know?!" Yuki wish kept getting worse and worse.

"Alright." Len sighs after a deep. This wouldn't be easy and there was a lot on the line now. He licks his lips before looking down at her. She blinks at him in confusion. Len bows his head and a girl appears where the kitten was sitting. Yuki shrieks in surprise as a golden canary lands gracefully on Rin's shoulder. Yuki's eyes trail over Rin. She was wearing a midnightblue short dress that frilled out, with white lace at the bottom. Elegant blue flats hung off her feet as she clings to the broom roughly.

"Y-you're a.." Yuki stammers. Rin laughs softly.

"I am by no means a cat. I'm a human." she snickers. The canary inches farther up on Rin's shoulder.

"I am the magician, Rin is the human, and you are our issue-"

"Wish! You are the wish." Rin snaps towards Len. He ducks down before sighing.

"Yes. Okay. The wish." Len sniffs. Yuki gulps, getting the feeling that Len wasn't very fond of her. At all.

"Regardless, we need to move. The goal is to get out of here before it turns night." the broom lurched forward and Yuki flies back slightly before gripping the broom tighter.

"Where are we going?" Yuki asks after a pause. "Where are we?" she asks.

"We are in the reverse." Rin says softly as she leans forward.

"The reverse?" Yuki peeps.

"Yes, the reverse. While you and Rin live on the plain, I live in the reverse." Len chirps.

"Wait. Why were you on earth?" Yuki frowns.

"To fulfill a wish." Len murmurs softly. Yuki opens her mouth to continue. Len flaps his wings and jumps off Rin's shoulder, flying for Yuki's face.

"L-Len!" she yelps, swatting at him.

"Don't look! Look at me!" he snaps. "Rin!"

"Yuki-" Rin grabs Yuki and covers her eyes.

"Wh-Let me see! I can't see! I can't-" she struggles and gasps, falling back. Rin's eyes widen in horror as she leans after her. Len whistles and Rin poofs back into a cat as Len falls after the flailing Yuki.

"All you had to do was close your eyes." he snaps as he grabs her arm and flings her upward. He wraps his arms around her to cradle the small girl like a baby.

"You can relax, I won't let you get hurt." he sighs as his broom slides beneath his feet.

"Why were you attacking me!?" Yuki demands.

"You couldn't see Yukine." Len says as he lets Yuki step onto the broom.

"Who's Yukine?" she asks in confusion. Len blinks at her before groaning.

"You're telling me that you made a deal with me without knowing what I am?" he asks.

"I mean...you're a witch aren't you?" she asks softly. Rin shakes her head and sighs.

"Yuki. The reverse is a parallel universe...it's the universe inside of a mirror. Everything is opposite." Rin says gently.

"Exactly. You and Yukine being here- let alone meeting could be disastrous." Len sighs. Yuki frowns as she looks between him and his cat.

"Then...only witches and their pets can be here?" she asks. Len blinks in confusion as he glances at Rin.

"Pet-? Oh no. No, Rin isn't my pet." Len snickers as she glares at him through an adorable kitten face.

"Wait. Then..what is Rin?" she asks.

"Rin is my reverse."

* * *

><p>Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.<p>

shouldn't have done this...but I OH WELL. This was going to be a Halloween short story (see how well that went).

Anyway, this story will be about 5-6 chapters, a quick story for you guys ~ enjoy.

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...

**_REVIEWS:_**

Will be answered here~

**_Question of the chapter~_**

_First off, what song is this based off of?_

review with your answers

~ ART-ATTACKS ~

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!


End file.
